


Goodbye Highlights, Hello House wife

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, Could be in canon, Gossip, Irony, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Trina has been a hairdresser for a while but her time is coming to an end





	Goodbye Highlights, Hello House wife

Trina Loved being a hairdresser but today would be her last day as she would let it go to become a stay at home mom and try to rekindle her marriage with her husband Marvin. It would also be more beneficial as she would be able to clean the house and spend more time with her son. All in all it was for the better. 

It was two o’clock when one of her usually walked in, Whizzer Brown an eccentric young man whom Trina had been doing his hair for a year. It was odd at first and she was hesitant to let him in her chair as he was as a homosexual but after meeting him it was hard not to like the guy, they weren't as bad as they made them out to be on the t.v. Plus styling his hair was always fun whether it was bleaching his entire head, frosted tips, or more recently highlights she loved doing it as most of the women that came wanted a trim or just their roots done, it was a nice change.

“Hey Trina” Whizzer said as he walked towards her chair. 

“Hello Whizzer, What are we doing today?” She said as she turned him in the chair and grabbed the cape. 

“Well this might be surprising but I think it’s time to say goodbye to the highlights I’m going for a more serious look.” he said as he looked at her in the mirror pulling a semi serious face before breaking into smile

“Well alright then a nice adult look we’ll start with a trim then color, well I’ll miss doing the highlights but not like I would have had another chance today is my last day doing hair.” she said focused on getting Whizzer’s hair wet and starting to cut 

“Wait what, No I don’t want to find another stylist ugh that’s a really inconvenience Trina” he whined 

“Oh I’m terribly sorry that me becoming a housewife is inconvenient for you” she said sarcastically to him 

“A housewife? Wow. Trina, I’m jealous, well I’m glad you’re moving to greener pastures” he said smiling to her. She smiled back but he didn’t know the half of it, about her failing marriage and this being a last ditch effort to save what had been in decline for years. 

“Well enough about me, tell me what trouble you’ve gotten into” she said getting the attention of herself. 

“OH remember the desperate closet case i told you about” He started.

Trina was beginning to foil the some of the hair with highlights bushing through the dye “Hmm the one with the limp?”

“Ew no , Blue eyes” he replied as he looked at his nails

“Uh yeah I thinks so” She didn’t. Honestly at first Whizzer’s stories put her off but she began to live vicariously through his stories as her sex life was dead, while Whizzer’s was very exciting.

“Well I’ve been seeing him for a few weeks and-”

“Your falling in love with him” she interrupted

“What? No he’s married” Whizzer said snapping his head up to look at the mirror. 

“What? ..and don’t move” she moved his head back and continued her work. 

“Yeah he forgot to take off his wedding ring last night, I mean I knew he was in the closet but  
I didn’t think he was fully barricaded” he went on 

“What did you do?” Trina was on the edge of her metaphysical seat

“Well I fucked him of course I told you the first time it was real good. I almost couldn’t walk after” he said as if it weren’t a big deal.

“You are truly terrible” she laughed “The poor woman, how could she not know her husbands gay.” she continued to finish the color in his hair

“I know that’s what I’m thinking” he replied 

“What’s this guy’s name anyways” she asked to continue the conversation as she began to set the timer for his hair 

“His name is _Marvin_ , it truly sounds like a sad married man name….” Whizzer said as he continued to insult the man.

Trina paused it couldn’t be her _Marvin_ could it? No No Marvin wouldn’t have the time he was always working and having an extramarital affair wouldn’t- she would notice plus Marvin wasn’t like Whizzer he couldn’t be a homosexual it was ridiculous, they had sex, that’s how they got Jason no she’d be able to tell. She shook the thought from her head it couldn’t be, not her Marvin.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Whizzer & Trina fic, hope y'all liked it. I also made a tumblr @tacobellat1am if anyone wants to check me out there (Idk what im doing on that yet), and as always comments and Kudos apreciated


End file.
